disneyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Richfuxx
Mayor Christopher Van Richfuxx is the secondary antagonist of the Disney's 2014 animated film, Creepy Creatures. He is the elitist, cowardly, arrogant, and chauvinistic mayor of Oten City. This man is your typical politician: loud and self-confident even when he has no idea what's going on, and willing to say whatever must be said to convince others to shore up support for him. Here his most prominent roles have him hobnobbing with his city's elite citizens, although he overall appears to be slightly more capable in his mayoral duties. Despite seeming like a fatherly and affable mayor, Mayor Richfuxx is anything but a selfless mayor who cares for his people. In fact, Mayor Richfuxx is a greedy, smug, misogynist who uses his political power to torment others for his own amusement. He is also very cowardly, perfectly willing to let the citizens of Oten City die to save himself. Appearence Richfuxx has dark brown hair and a dark brown mustache, with teal eyes. His attire consists of a black top hat with a red stripe. He wears a molecule for his right eye. He also wears a black, leather suit (which is made from elephant butthole) with gold cufflinks, a white shirt with red bowtie, a gold rolex on his right wrist, a gold ring on his middle finger on his left hand, black leather gloves, blue jeans, and brown leather shoes. He also wears an amulet which is, not only from his great-great-great grandfather, but also acts as a symbol of his authority as mayor. Role in the film Personality Richfuxx enjoys being wealthy and takes pride in being a descendant of the founder. Though it first appears that he and his wives are as snobbish as his son, Richfuxx is revealed to be unmerciful and callous man who sees anyone of the lower class as simply tools. He also doesn't truly care for the fellow rich that much either, being willing to leave them to death, as shown when he tries to persuade his son from opening the gates to their party rather than breaking the curse, as well as abusive to him, and simply sees his son as a tool. He's always trying to get money, even if it means suing companies for little to no reasons, like water on the floor without a wet floor sign or being slightly hit by one of the company's cars. Richfuxx is a coward in every sense of the word. Due to having zero survival skills, he frequently begs for his life when put in danger and even offers his butlers or wives as a sacrifice to save himself, which usually ends with him being tortured or threatened. When being chased by demons, Richfuxx was so desperate to escape them he even shoves Clumsy in their way to make his own escape quicker. Richfuxx is a notable sadist as well. His actions might not benefit him, but they do make his enemies suffer, and that's enough. Particularly noticeable where he plays up his injury from a dog in order to get a farmer lynched, and again in "Richfuxx Mansion Secrets" when he taunts Celestia into attacking him, resulting in Celestia being thrown in a jail cell in Richfuxx's mansion, leaving him open to get killed by the serial killer lurking about. He also loves going around town lighting sleeping hobos on fire for absolutely no reason other than for fun. Despite being somewhat stupid, Mayor Richfuxx is very manipulative. Whenever he needs the Punkettes' help, he acts polite while maintaining snootiness to make them feel welcome. This works as far as being able to maintain his reputation. When the Punkettes or anyone else speak ill of him, he makes threats and will even blackmail them. He is incredibly willing to back-stab anyone, including Little Bat "Bug". Not only does Richfuxx weasel out of participating in the Rebellion, but he begins switching to Pepper's side, setting up murals in Pepper's likeness and offering to kill his butlers to please her. He attempted to betray humanity and save himself from (or rather cash in on) Pepper by offering himself as a "horseman of the apocalypse", so that Pepper can terrorize the other galaxies. Richfuxx was perfectly fine kicking back and watching as Pepper and her minions massacre everything in their path, fine with the destruction of reality as long as he got to stay alive. As Mayor Richfuxx finds out, Pepper thinks it's much funnier to just humiliate and torment him (and other mortals) instead. At the end of the day, there is absolutely nothing redeemable about Mayor Richfuxx. Trivia Category:Creepy Creatures characters Category:Males Category:Fanon Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Secondary Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Singing characters Category:Those arrested